How Did This Happen?
by The Major Kusanagi
Summary: How did this happen? How could this be real? Raed T for mild swearing. ONE-SHOT! Should I continue? Leave a review letting me know please? No pairing for now. Yuri.


How Did This Happen?

**So it's been awhile. This is my first Final Fantasy 13 story. Past FangxOC. Please leave me a review? I have so many hits but mo reviews...tell ya what, if you all give me 5 positive reviews by Friday, I`ll post another chapter. Any takers? . **

**Hope you enjoy it!  
**

Fang yawned widely as she lazed about on Bodhum's beach. It was a great day: the sun was shining, the gulls were calling and the waves lapped gently at the beach. It was just divine for a day off. Lieutenant Farron let her have this free day after their latest bust in a larger terrorist case. A bunch of hotshots from Palumpolum got it into their heads that the Bodum Guardian Corps was weaker since their best soldier was now riding a desk. Three months of bombings and thefts seemed to prove them right. But oh how wrong they had been. The Oerba native gave a small smirk when she and her partner Bahamut welcomed the jerks to Bodhum. They were just peons, but she still knew that the BGC made on hell of a statement to their bosses.

"Bastards." She chuckled, at the thought of her winged companion laying waste to explosives, guns, and ammo. "They never stood a chance."

"Fang!" the Lieutenant's voice shot Fang into a salute. Lightning "Claire" Farron stood on the patio of her beachside home. "Fang, we got a possible theft and murder Downtown. I know you're off today, but I need you to go. Possible hostage situation. They asked for you" Fang felt her sari slip a little bit, mirroring the same action as her stomach. _Those bastards..._

"I'm on it, Farron." She took off running, sandals kicking up sand.

"Wait!" Lightning sighed to herself, as her call went unheard by her close friend. She watched her. "Be careful..."

Fang came to a stop outside of a Guardian Corps barricade, and fought her way through the growing crowd of citizens. The small shop's windows were busted in, bullet casings scattered on the ground. Fang swallowed a lump in her throat as the four men were forced to the ground and cuffed. Fang spotted a female GC soldier, started to walk over to her.

"Yo! Come 'ere a minute." Fang called, flashing her GC id from her sari. The woman turned a bit, and Fang gasped. Her coat was crisp and clean, unbuttoned. She wore a black shirt with black cargo jeans and black open-fingered gloves. A gunblade no...two gunblades were holstered in a holster that hung from her lower back. Her hair was blonde but what really got the Oerban's attention were familiar deep green eyes. "Hey!" The woman smirked then ran off, prompting Fang to pursue her. She gasped as the woman dodged spectators, eluded other GC officers. "Stop!" The woman didn't reply and instead made a sharp left into an alley. Fang followed, saw nothing but a dead end. "Damn it...find her!" she ordered the GC officers. She turned around to look down the street, saw nothing. "What the hell?"

"Sir!" A male officer called. Fang jogged to him. He was kneeling next to a dumpster in the dingy alley and handed her a letter. What struck her was that it was written in the script of her native world. "What is that?"

"A sealed letter." she ran a finger along the smooth ink and paper, opened and studied it. _These curves, only _she_ wrote like this._

_Oreba Yun Fang, _

_By the time you get this letter, I'm already long gone. You know who I am. I know you do. I'm the one who made that call, hope you enjoy the gifts I gave you. It's been what? 500 years or so? You haven't aged a day. Did you have fun chasing Aeron? She is my daughter, so much like us both though she has never met you. Isn't experimenting fun? She's a wonderful girl, your strength, arrogance, smile, and even that smirk. She's got my speed, my eyes, my love for running. It's gonna be tough to catch such a thief no? But fear not, my dear Fang. She is on your side, but she knows not her relation to you. Just that we are old flames. No...I leave the fun task of telling her to you. The Legendary Ragnarok, the partner of Bahamut the King of the Skies... The Player of Oreba is no coward. Right?_

_Love always,_

_Oreba Yun Arya_

Fang closed her eyes against the letter, against the tears and clenched her fists. _Arya? __No way...she went into stasis before I was even branded... _Her eyes widened in realization. _Y__You mean...Damn it...I've got a kid...How the hell did this happen? _She looked up and looked into the arrogant smile of her daughter shortly before the young woman ran off. _I've got a kid...Light's gonna be so pissed..._


End file.
